Best Friends
by ArchEinjhel
Summary: Alternate Universe. Heero and Relena have known each other since they were young, but now that they're approaching their college graduation, is it still just friendship they feel for one another?


The History department had gone all out. A team of teaching assistants had emptied the largest lecture hall in Weyridge Building A, removing risers and desks, hired a decorator and a DJ - all for the department chair's birthday. Relena glanced around the room. Faculty and teaching assistants were all in attendance - forming small clusters around the edge of the hall. In the rear of the classroom, long tables sat in a row, topped with white tablecloths as the caterers brought in food and refreshments. At the front of the room, the DJ played a mix of songs from the 90s. A few couples even chose to dance.

Relena had no idea why she was here.

Well, that may have been a bit of an exaggeration. She was here because she was a friend of the professor's son. But she was officially attending because her best friend Heero Yuy had invited her to go with him. What she hadn't quite figured out was why he wanted to go…

The lights in the center of the room dimmed. Bulbs around the perimeter of the ceiling remained brighter. The hum of conversation paused as the lighting adjusted. A soft rock ballad changed to a livelier pop tune she vaguely remembered from junior high. Nameless faces blended together. She searched for someone that she recognized.

She caught a familiar bounce of fiery red hair in the corner of her eye, and moved that direction. Her "date" walked beside her - near enough that she could have grabbed his arm just by lifting her left hand from her side - but didn't touch her.

Catherine greeted her with a smile and a hug. Relena introduced Heero; Catherine raised both eyebrows and smirked. "I remember you."

"We haven't met."

The petite girl shook her head. Auburn curls moved with an energy of their own. "No, I just remember the stories. She talked about you all the time."

Heero grunted something Relena suspected neither girl caught.

"Have you seen Quatre? He invited us, and I wanted to make sure to say hi." She searched the right rear corner of the room situated in front of her.

"No. He may be helping in the back or maybe he hasn't arrived yet. I'm sure he'll show up, soon." The redhead glanced in Heero's direction. "He's not very talkative is he?"

"Oh." Relena folded her hands together and held them near her stomach. "No, not really."

Catherine lifted one eyebrow. She craned her neck like she was trying to see past Relena - to study her friend's 'date'. She glanced up. Her green eyes smiled in the dim lighting. "He doesn't seem the shy type."

Relena giggled. "No, it's not shyness. He's just…hard to get to know. At least, at first."

The redhead gulped the rest of her punch like she was downing a shot of tequila. "How did you two become friends, anyway?"

Relena glanced over her shoulder at Heero. His dark hair fell over his forehead and into his eyes - as usual. He didn't reply to the girl's inquiry. He just shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away.

"Calculus," Relena said and turned back around. "He was my advanced Calculus tutor my sophomore year in high school. Right, Heero?"

"Hn."

Catherine grinned. Relena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I drove him crazy. He took the assignment from his dad who literally forced him to come to my house and teach me."

"Forced him?" Catherine asked with a laugh.

"Yes. He drove Heero to my house and wouldn't come get him until my father called to say the lesson was over."

Catherine covered her mouth with the fingers of her right hand - like she was having to hold back her laughter. "That's funny." She dropped her hand back to her side, but still grinned from ear to ear. "So, how did…" Her eyebrows drew together above the bridge of her nose. "His dad knew yours, I guess?"

"They met at a car wash." Heero's voice always sounded deep and soothing to Relena's ears. Others complained he was intimidating. That his voice was gruff, his manners short. But, to Relena-

"A car wash?" Catherine's jaw dropped and she stared at Heero.

Relena picked up the rest of the story. "Yes. Of all places." She rolled her eyes at the ceiling. It was so ridiculous - but her dad didn't think so. "Our fathers were having their cars washed at some detail shop - so they had to get out and wait inside. One or the other struck up a conversation, and realized they had kids the same age, just in different schools." She felt Heero draw closer to her left side. It was a rare story he could and would contribute to. She smiled. "Heero's father, Mr. Yuy, of course bragged on how his son won some super nerd award in mathematics. And my father immediately begged the man to let his son tutor me."

Heero glanced down at her out of the right corner of his eye. "She couldn't be bothered to study."

She tilted her chin up to retort. "I studied."

"You were more interested in your hair." He dipped his head towards his right shoulder and held her gaze.

"I was not."

"And who was dating who."

Relena huffed and looked away. "At least I knew the names of my other classmates. You couldn't tell me one person you went to school with."

Catherine's laughter interrupted their argument. "So, how long after that did you begin dating?"

"Dating?" Relena felt her cheeks warm and her stomach flip over. "Oh. No. Heero and I are just friends."

The left side of Catherine's mouth quirked up and she frowned. "Right."

"No. Seriously." Her heart sped up. The room grew hotter. "People ask us that all the time. But, he's really my best friend. We've never even thought about dating…Right?" She turned around, but Heero had drifted away. She found his back - heading towards the refreshment tables. Relena sighed. "He's never been very social."

"Yeah, that's what I've heard."

Relena spun back towards her friend.

"So, if you're not dating, how come you're here, together?"

"Oh. Well, I broke up with…I'm between boyfriends, and Heero, well, he never dates. So, we decided to go together - as friends."

"And why'd you break up with what's his name?"

"I…just wasn't interested in getting that serious with him. I'm just not…in love with him that way. Justin was his name." Relena glanced back at Heero. His tall form filled out his suit in a way that was…different than she remembered. He had grown since they graduated high school, and-

"Wasn't that the same excuse for breaking up with Bryan, Davis, and Hunter?"

Relena's head snapped back in Catherine's direction. She frowned. "No. Hunter, I broke up with because I couldn't take _him_ seriously."

The redhead grabbed Relena's right arm. "Do you think you could be in love with Heero and just not know it?"

"Ummmm…" The question delivered a glancing blow to Relena's head. The room spun in slow circles. She searched the small crowd for Heero's figure once again. "Well, I don't THINK so, but… " She saw him standing at one of the refreshment tables, holding a Styrofoam cup. Her friend pulled his left hand from his pocket, checked his watch and scowled. "He is very special to me." Relena looked back at Catherine. "It doesn't matter though, he's already told me that he couldn't date me. I'd make him crazier than he already is."

"I don't know about that…" The redhead released her friend's arm and took a step back.

"It's true. We're too different." Relena gave her friend a wry smile.

Catherine glanced around and seemed to settle on looking at Heero's profile at the refreshment tables. "Anyone that's seen you two together thinks you're dating. You might want to think about that." Her face brightened. "Oh, gotta go!" The redheaded girl practically leapt towards the far right corner of the room.

"Hmmmm…But… That's ridiculous. Even if… We're just really good friends. That's all. Why don't people understand?"

"Talking to yourself?" Heero's deep voice sounded like he was laughing at her.

She turned around and shot him a cross look. "Where did you run off to?"

"Punch. I brought you some." He handed her a cool Styrofoam cup.

"Thank you." She took a sip. "That's awfully sweet."

"Me or the punch?"

She grinned. "Heero… Of course I meant you."

"Hn."

"You left right when she was asking how long we've been dating." Relena took another sip of punch and glanced up at his face. His skin was fresh, his chin looked completely smooth. His hair, though still long in the front, she noticed the sides were shorter - like he'd recently had a haircut. The collar on his white shirt creased sharply into points like it was heavily starched. Relena caught the faint scent of cologne that wasn't his usual clean-soap smell, but something more woodsy and masculine. Her eyes dropped to the exposed skin of his collarbone and she felt heat flash through her body only to settle in the pit of her stomach. She took anotherdrink of the cool punch.

"And." His voice sounded husky. He crossed his arms and glared down at her.

"Nothing. It's just amusing, that's all." She grinned. "I figured you would laugh."

"People ask that all the time."

"I know. It's funny, isn't it?" Relena rested her right hand on his crossed arms. "That they need something to gossip about-"

"You'd think they'd ask about number thirteen if they were looking for gossip." Heero glanced away.

"His name was Justin."

He brought his arms in tighter against his chest. "Right. Thirteen."

"Why are all my boyfriends numbers to you?" Relena dropped her hand.

He met her gaze. His blue eyes seemed so dark…. "Ex-boyfriends."

"Yes, well, you've been counting them since you met me. And, you usually give them their 'ex' status before we even have a second date."

Heero shrugged and looked away. Relena sighed. "So, how is your mother?"

"Recovering. She asked about you."

"Oh." She glanced around for someplace she could throw their cups. A trashcan sat a few feet away. She took his and moved towards the can; Relena threw the question over her shoulder: "Asked what?"

"If you'd be coming with me next weekend."

"Oh! Yes. I forgot." She pitched the two Styrofoam cups and started back towards Heero. She stopped just a few steps away. He looked stiff, uncomfortable. Relena knew he never really cared for wearing a suit. The front of hair had somehow fallen back into his eyes. "Well, since I don't have to go to Justin's concert that weekend, I'd be happy to go home with you. My parents have been complaining they never see me." She moved her head to look up at his eyes. "Or you."

"Hn."

Her heart sank. _'Even after all these years. He can be so distant.'_ She sighed. "Do…you want to go somewhere else? I know you don't generally like to go to these things…" She turned towards the front of the room. A few couples still swayed on the dance floor. "I was surprised you invited me, really."

"I invited you to dance." His voice sounded like he was right behind her. It sent cool, tickling air down the back of her dress.

"Yes."

He leaned over her right shoulder. "We haven't danced."

Relena turned around. "But…"

"Dance with me, then we'll go."

"All right. This will be a first. Heero Yuy willingly dancing."

He held out his hand and tugged her several feet to the dance floor. The music was slow and his hand felt warm around hers. The arm at her waist tightened, bringing her closer. She glanced up and met his eyes. They were dark, serious…She felt goosebumps cover the exposed skin of her arms and neck.

"I…didn't know you could dance so well. We haven't ever-"

His hand released hers, settled on her other hip, then slid around to her back. Her heart had sped up as soon as he pulled her onto the dance floor, but now it was pounding like a staccato rhythm on a drum. She felt awkward in her current position - his arms wrapped tightly around her, her staring into his chest. She turned her head and touched her cheek to the fabric of his blazer. Something electric shot through her skin. Relena raised her head again and tried to shift further away. The room tilted; she could feel the Earth rotating beneath her feet.

Relena settled her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat; it sounded like a quick pitter-patter even though his breathing seemed steady and deep. The strains of a tender melody seeped into her consciousness and stirred her insides. Warmth bubbled up from her stomach. She found herself wanting…

She raised her head. "You know, I can't even remember when it was you finally began to count me as your friend. Or when you became my best friend…" She glanced up at him, her eyes met his. Lights sparkled behind his head, and his grip on her waist-

"Heero…"

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her mouth. The contact sent a thousand shivers from her lips to her toes. Relena gasped. She felt him pull her closer… An instant before his mouth found hers again. She closed her eyes and let go.

This time, his mouth felt heavier, more demanding. Heero's kiss burned her lips and set the rest of her skin on fire. She kissed him back, wound her arms around his neck…

Clutched his body tight against her…

"Relena…" His voice sounded like a groan. The music ended and he pulled away. She found herself staring into his deep blue eyes. He grasped her hand. "Let's go." He tugged her arm and started in the direction of the exit.

"Go?" She took one step and stopped. Relena tried to pull her hand out of his grip, but he held tight.

He turned around. "Yeah. We danced." He tugged on her arm again. She had to take another step closer. But, she wanted to be further away. "I told you we could go after that."

"But…" The room spun in dizzying circles. She felt off-kilter, and unsteady on her feet. "Shouldn't we talk? I mean we just…We just-"

"No. We're not going to talk." He pulled her to him. "For six years, I've listened to you talk, tell everyone you're my friend and that we could never be anything else." His eyes flashed in the light. "I'm tired of talking."

"O-okay. So…You…you don't want to be friends?"

His eyes narrowed. "No."

She felt the room turn ice cold. Tears pricked at her eyes. "Then…then why-"

"Relena." He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head.

"Heero…"

She saw his jaw tighten; his eyes narrowed further. "You're coming with me." He dropped his hand from her chin and grabbed her by the arm. Heero led the way towards the door.

"Where?" She stumbled after him.

"To my apartment."

She stopped moving. He turned halfway around to look back at her. Her gaze met his - he didn't seem to be asking any questions. Instead, he stared at her with that focus and certainty he had always had when he was explaining one of her math problems. They had just been kids then…

But the sullen, distant boy who had been her math tutor was and wasn't the one holding her hand. He had grown up… But his eyes were just as beautiful, now, as they were the first timeshe met him.

_'All this time… '_ Relena swallowed against the burning sensation in the back of her throat. She trembled. "All right. B-but wh-"

His eyes sparked and it stopped her blood from moving through her body. The look he gave her was dangerous. _'When did you know that no one else measured up...to you?'_

He leaned forward like he was about to whisper something into her ear. His breath warmed the skin of her cheek. His left hand cupped the right side of her face and he spoke in a husky voice that made her toes curl in her high heeled shoes.

"I'm going to redefine our relationship for you."


End file.
